


i'll trust you this rainy day.

by theblueberryreign



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Present Day AU, Saimota Week 2020, i think that applies, idk this is my first work, its sad, no betareading lesgo, postgame au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblueberryreign/pseuds/theblueberryreign
Summary: A light scent wafted up from the kitchen. Kaito’s stomach rumbled a bit too loudly, the noise making him wince and break his train of thought. Shuichi would probably be tentatively poking fun at him right now if he had heard it. It was Shuichi’s turn to cook breakfast right now, and whatever he was making smelled deliciously familiar.(While preparing breakfast, Shuichi accidentally said something he didn't mean too,)Written for Saimota Week 2020, combining two of the days' prompts (day 1: trust and day 2: thunder)
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	i'll trust you this rainy day.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i'm finally contributing to the fandom.
> 
> it is a bit self indulgent but yknow

The sky had just flashed white as Kaito closed the last windows in their house- the plant room’s windows- with a sigh.

Sad, he honestly did like the coolness the rain brought to the house but today at 8 AM, the sun couldn’t be seen anymore, though Kaito had been able to watch it rise that morning. The sky was grey and absolutely pouring rain, occasional strikes of thunder and flashes of light.

Thankfully, unlike say Himiko or Keebo, neither he nor Shuichi were particularly afraid of lightning, though he wouldn’t have minded cuddling with his boyfriend in their bed.

Kaito let out a light hum as he looked around him, his plants hanging off of suspended planters and a fluffy rug in the middle for Shuichi to read on. This was where they spent most of their indoor only days (though everyday was an indoor day recently).

3 years since the participants of Season 53 had woken up from the killing game, and he’d been dating Shuichi for half that period of the time. It was a good life they’d built for themselves.

The house the two of them lived in was owned by Danganronpa, technically the majority of every participant’s lives were still controlled by them via contracts signed by young and naive teenage fans they didn’t remember being who had just wanted to live their dreams out as part of their favorite show. 

And besides that Tsumugi had told all of them that if the corporation tried to force them to do anything anyway, to just say no. They didn’t have the resources to sue, not since the dramatic collapse of their main pot of gold, she had happily explained to them during a video call from her room in the centre.

A light scent wafted up from the kitchen. Kaito’s stomach rumbled a bit too loudly, the noise making him wince and break his train of thought. Shuichi would probably be tentatively poking fun at him right now if he had heard it. It was Shuichi’s turn to cook breakfast right now, and whatever he was making smelled deliciously familiar.

Finally sitting up from that fluffy rug, he double checked on all of his beloved house plants before leaving the room, making sure to pop in the classical playlist Kaede had made for him into the room’s speaker.

“Good morning, love.” Shuichi said, tossing him a small smile from where he was preparing. Kaito scanned the ingredients on the counter, carefully measured out. Flour, and raisins. Cottage cheese and eggs.

“Mornin’. Whatever you’re cooking smells kinda familiar.” Really familiar, though Kaito couldn’t quite place a finger on it.

“Familiar or just yummy?” Shuichi asked lightly, teasing him.

“Hey! I do mean familiar!”

Shuichi giggled, the sound music to Kaito’s ears. “Sorry… ah, I actually don’t know what it’s called though.”

“Eh?! How are you making it if you don’t know it’s name though?” Kaito asked, taking his seat at the kitchen counter stool.

“My mom used to make it for me and taught me how, but that was a really long time ago.” Shuichi hummed, moving around their small kitchen.

“ Wait. Your mom? I thought you were raised by your uncle?” Kaito asked, remembering having met Akito Saihara for the first time a bit before the epidemic broke out.

Shuichi quickly glanced at him, eyes a bit more open in surprise or alarm before averting his gaze.

“Huh? Shuichi? What’s the deal with your mom?”

“Ah, look, the food’s ready.” Shuichi started, taking out plates.

“Shuichi.” Kaito emphasized. “Do you wanna talk about that?”

Shuichi sighed looking up and set a plate of small pancakes in front of him “Um, I mean, yeah? Kind of? I didn’t mean to bring her up, I’m sorry.”

“Nah, bro. I get it. But if you do wanna talk then just speak, yeah? Don’t backtrack like that.”

“I’m sorry,” Shuichi muttered, handing Kaito some jam. Kaito simply smiled and waited for Shuichi to continue.

The silence pursued for a while and the sky outside the window flashed white. Shuichi simply got his own batch of food and jam and took his seat beside Kaito.

In that comfortable silence- the only sound being the heavy rain, the two boys simply enjoyed the meal familiar to both of them.

As Kaito sat back down from getting a second serving, Shuichi lightly bumped into his shoulder, their signal that one had something to say.

“Mm?” Kaito asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

“I think I’m ready to talk? About my mom, I mean.”

Placing down his fork, Kaito turned to give Shuichi his full attention.

“Uh, where should I start?” Shuichi wondered.

“I know your mom and dad are famous celebrities.” Kaito supplied. “An actor and a screenwriter, right?”

“Yeah,” Shuichi smiled, “ My mom’s the screenwriter and I’m not kidding when I say she’s famous. Ah, well. My father’s more known, given he’s actually onscreen but mom’s always demanded, even by foreign production companies. She’ll write amazing stories and scripts for movies, dramas, or adaptations in English or Japanese and send them to translators. Works all over the world too”

Shuichi hesitantly glanced at him, and ate a bite of his food, Kaito taking that cue to not neglect his own plate, the familiar taste flooding his mouth once again.

“So, they’re like household names right?”

“Yeah, and I was an accident. They weren’t even married at the time.” Shuichi said sadly. “My father didn’t want me. He was too focused on his career. He forced Mom to pick him or me, and if she picked me, he’d ruin her.”

Kaito thought he was going to vomit in disgust, and grabbed Shuichi’s hand. He knew all too well what it was like to have that kind of parent.

Shuichi looked away, and Kaito rubbed circles into his hand. 

“I’m sorry,” Shuichi mumbled.

“Bro, it’s alright if you don’t wanna continue.” Kaito tried to reassure him. Angie’s god knew he hated talking about his parents too.

Shuichi didn’t seem to have heard that and did continue. “Mom gave full custody and parental rights to her brother- my father didn’t object. She was still in my life though for the first… uh, nine or so years. She was visiting when I had my first steps, and had heard my first word, ”ojisan”, over video call. Her amazing works were also my first bedtime stories, read by my uncle or her if she was visiting.”

Kaito smiled, “Happy memories?”

“Mmhm.” Shuichi hummed, leaning into Kaito as thunder struck outside.

“I think the last time I ever saw her in person was when I was nine. According to uncle, she had a blow up with my father and he forbade her from seeing me again. She last called me during my middle school graduation, which was apparently an act of rebellion. Was basically an ‘I love you, and I’m sorry.””  
Shuichi blinked quickly and then stared up at the ceiling. Kaito immediately knew what was going on.

“Hey, bro. Just cry. It’s fine.”

Shuichi roughly shook his head, determinedly fixing his gaze on the ceiling, but tears had started to spill anyway. Kaito had known that would happen, and simply picked Shuichi up, ignoring his boyfriend’s protests and carried him over to the living room.

Shuichi cried freely now, burying his face in Kaito’s shoulder. 

They sat together on the couch, and though it took forever for both of them to stop crying (Kaito was more empathetic than he’d care to admit), Shuichi’s breathing did eventually slow down.

And for a while, the only sounds to be heard were the thunder and rain outside.

“Hey, guess what?” Kaito said, bumping into Shuichi’s shoulder.

Shuichi’s eyes fluttered open curiously.

“I finally remembered what the dish you made’s called- it’s Sirniki, a Russian breakfast.” Kaito said proudly, remembering the time his host family had made it for him when he was learning the language.

“I don’t really have much of an appetite anymore.” Shuichi muttered sleepily. “Ah… interesting.”

Kaito snorted at the disconnected sentences. Geez, it was like 9 something in the morning. Spilling your feelings out really was tiring. “Heh, I know, right? Want me to pack everything away?”

“Yes please.” Shuichi mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys notice I had Kaito use "bro" where most ppl would use "babe", i saw that somewhere on Tumblr and just fell in love with that hc.
> 
> Anyway, this was kind of self indulgent, but I hope it was enjoyable and in-character anyway.
> 
> Please follow me on tumblr; @ahanenohi, i wouldn't mind taking reqs/prompts there if you guys enjoyed this (given I'm comfy w the req)


End file.
